


An Easier Way Home

by paperstorm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Michael steps back to let Luke in, and when he turns to close the door behind him, Luke crashes into his back and hugs around his waist. Michael stumbles, and laughs. </i>
</p><p> <i>“So you missed me too, huh?”</i></p><p> <i>“Not one bit,” Luke says, rubbing his face between Michael’s shoulder blades, and Michael doesn’t believe it for a second.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easier Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> Basically Michael made himself a man cave and I couldn't get Muke having sex in it out of my head. The title comes from [Hand In Hand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7U4lp4EPjZ4) by Walking On Cars. (Altho I realized after I titled it that it's sort of a coincidental play on 5sos's Long Way Home lol. A happy accident.)

“Are you happy with it?”  
  
Michael looks up, finding the person attached to his mother’s voice. She’s standing in the doorway, surveying the new room. Michael smiles. “I love it.”  
  
Karen returns his smile. “Good. Except between this and the band, we’ll probably never see you again.”  
  
Michael shrugs. “I’m irritating anyway.”  
  
Stepping into the room, Karen shakes her head. “No you aren’t. Do I have to be a man to qualify for access to the cave?”  
  
“I’ll make an exception for you.”  
  
She sits on the grey couch and puts her feet up on the table, patting the cushion next to her. “I’ve got a few minutes before I have to leave for work. Sit with me?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I miss you.”  
  
“I’m right here.”  
  
Karen raises an eyebrow, and Michael wants to roll his eyes but doesn’t because it wouldn’t go over well. He’s pretending to be more annoyed than he is, anyway. He misses her too. He goes, sits right next to her, and doesn’t bother hiding his smile when she pulls him into her arms, warm and loving and familiar. He feels ten years old again when she does that.  
  
“Are you gonna dye this again?” she asks, running her fingers through his hair, faded from red into a pale, peachy color.  
  
Michael shrugs. “Yeah. Probably. It looks dumb when it gets all washed out.”  
  
“But no more bleach, right?”  
  
“You sound like Luke.”  
  
“Good. At least somebody’s taking care of you when I’m not there.”  
  
“I can take care of myself,” he grumbles – more on principle than anything.  
  
“I know. But you shouldn’t have to. Not all the time.”  
  
Michael doesn’t answer. The familiar smell of her perfume makes him remember all the times this year he was homesick.  
  
“Luke hasn’t been around in a few days,” Karen comments, carefully, like she’s low-key fishing for a sinister reason for Luke’s extended absence.  
  
“He was with his friends, at this party thing,” Michael says, with a shrug. “He’ll be back by now, probably.”  
  
“You weren’t invited?” There’s an edge to her words that makes Michael smile. She was always ready to take on anyone who gave Michael a hard time. There was a period when that wasn’t a short list of people, either. But that was in the before, so Michael doesn’t think about it too much.  
  
“I was. I didn’t want to go.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I’m barely friends with anyone who was gonna be there other than Luke and Cal. I don’t know. I don’t really like parties. I’d rather hang out here. Before we have to leave again.”  
  
Karen nods, and kisses the top of his head. “You were always different. I love that.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Do you miss him?”  
  
“Luke? It’s only been like two days.” The truth is, yes. Absolutely. Michael misses him every second he isn’t here. He wanted Luke to go to the party because Luke wanted to go, but at the same time Michael is immature and jealous and he wants to lock Luke up and never let anyone else have him.  
  
“Which means, yes.”  
  
“Fine. Yes.”  
  
Karen laughs a little, and then her voice goes quiet and serious when she says, “You know, the first time you brought that boy over, I knew. I knew he was going to be the end of the world for you.”  
  
“That’s a little dramatic,” Michael points out, but she isn’t wrong. “Why?”  
  
“The way you’d go on about him before you were friends. No kid hates someone that much unless they really don’t. And then the way you looked at him. Like he hung the moon and all the stars just so you wouldn’t have to be afraid of the dark.”  
  
Michael  _does_  roll his eyes this time, because she can’t see him, but there are butterflies in his stomach at the same time. She’s probably right. He probably did look at Luke that way. He probably still does.  
  
“Do you love him?” she asks quietly.  
  
“Yes,” Michael answers, just a slight twinge of embarrassment accompanying the affirmation. He’s mostly over feeling weird about loving a boy. Mostly. Just not completely. Around Ashton and Calum, it’s fine. Around his parents, sometimes there’s still that voice that nags at him about letting them down. Even though he knows they don’t feel that way.  
  
“Do you tell him?”  
  
“Are you giving me dating tips right now?”  
  
Karen laughs again. “Sorry. Okay, I’m off, then.”  
  
“Kay.”  
  
They stand up and she gives him one more hug and then leaves. Michael listens, waits for the front door to open and close and the sound of her car driving away. As soon as she’s really gone, Michael pulls out his phone.  
  
 _Are you home_? he texts Luke.  
  
 _yep! Saw the pics, sweet man cave,_  Luke answers right away.  
  
 _Come see it for urself._  
  
 _Awww_ , Luke embellishes with a bunch of sarcastic emoji hearts.  _Miss me?_  
  
 _Yes_ , Michael responds, not caring if it makes him sound desperate. Luke knows him well enough by now. Michael doesn’t put up any walls.  _Come over. I wanna see you. maybe touch your dick._  
  
 _Hahahaha so romantic. Ok. Gimme 20._  
  
Michael can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. He tosses his phone down onto the couch and just grins to himself like an idiot. Maybe he missed Luke more than he thought.  
  
The doorbell rings in less than ten minutes, and that makes Michael laugh because Luke rushed over here. He pulls on the knob and finds a tired looking Luke on his doorstep, messy hair and hands clasped behind his back, a shy smile on his face that makes dimples cut into his cheeks, and  _fuck_ , Michael loves him.  
  
“What’s with the doorbell?” he asks. “You used to just walk in.”  
  
Luke shrugs. “I don’t know. Feels different now, doesn’t it? We don’t really live here anymore.”  
  
Michael steps back to let Luke in, and when he turns to close the door behind him, Luke crashes into his back and hugs around his waist. Michael stumbles, and laughs.  
  
“So you missed me too, huh?”  
  
“Not one bit,” Luke says, rubbing his face between Michael’s shoulder blades, and Michael doesn’t believe it for a second.  
  
He wrestles free of Luke’s arms just long enough to spin around so they can hug properly. Luke feels so perfect in Michael’s arms, and he doesn’t let go for a long time.  
  
Luke pulls away eventually, presses an unsatisfyingly short kiss to Michael’s lips, and then says, “Okay, show me the room.”  
  
“No.” Michael kisses him again instead, sliding their lips together slowly and feeling it all the way to his toes.  
  
Luke kisses back, but just for a moment, and then giggles and shoves gently at Michael. “C’mon. I wanna see it. Then I wanna get naked in it.”  
  
Another laugh bubbles up out of Michael’s throat. “You think sex is allowed in the man cave?”  
  
“I think you got that black platform thingy specifically so you could fuck me on it,” Luke answers, with a flirty wink, and then removes himself from Michael’s arms and shows himself in the direction of Michael’s new room.  
  
Michael grins like a moron and follows him.  
  
“Wow,” Luke says, low and breathy, as he stands in the doorway. “You’ve been busy.”  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“I think it’s awesome, Mikey.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Luke walks into the room, inspecting every piece of furniture like a dog getting accustomed to new surroundings, while Michael watches him fondly. Then he sits on the couch and wiggles his eyebrows at Michael, dorky and not successfully seductive. Michael likes it better that way. He joins Luke, and Luke tosses his bean-pole legs over Michael’s lap and leans against his chest, snuggling in close. Michael hugs him and closes his eyes, pushing his nose through Luke’s hair and inhaling deeply, soaking up his scent.  
  
“I saw a fan describe you as an ‘uncooked string bean’ the other day,” Michael tells him. “I thought it was accurate.”  
  
Luke laughs. “Should I be offended?”  
  
“No. Did you have fun?” he asks. “At the thing?”  
  
“Yeah. Not as much as if you were there, though.”  
  
“Doubt it.”  
  
“I’m serious.” Luke drums his fingers gently on Michael’s forearm. “I wish you’d come. I mean, kind of. I didn’t want you to go just for me, when you didn’t want to. But I missed you. Would’ve been fun to show you off.”  
  
Michael frowns a little. “Do you tell people? About us?” He wouldn’t necessarily be upset if Luke did, they just never really have before.  
  
“No. Just, like … those were a lot of the people we used to know, you know? The ones who didn’t think we’d ever go anywhere. Didn’t think  _you’d_  ever go anywhere. I want you to get to shove their faces in it. That you’re a big deal now and they were wrong.”  
  
Michael presses his lips together and smiles for what feels like the millionth time this morning. “You’re pretty damn cute when you wanna be, you know that?”  
  
“Thanks. I try.”  
  
“No you don’t. It comes natural. You’re annoying like that.”  
  
“I just went from damn cute to annoying in like eight seconds,” Luke chuckles.  
  
“Well, you’re both,” Michael informs him matter-of-factly. “That’s why I love you.”  
  
“Love you, too.”  
  
“My mum wanted to know if I told you I love you.”  
  
“What? Why?” Luke snorts.  
  
“Think she wants to make sure I’m treatin’ you right. She probably likes you better.”  
  
“Can ya blame her?” Luke jokes.  
  
“You’re pretty lovable,” Michael agrees. He tightens his arms around Luke for just a moment, turning his nose back into Luke’s hair and closing his eyes. “You know what I was thinking about the other day?”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“I was looking at old pictures and stuff. And like … you used to be so  _small_.”  
  
Luke smiles against Michael’s neck. “Suck it, shorty.”  
  
“Really, though. Like, I remember it. When we used to lie in my bed together. You were so damn tiny in my arms. And now you’re like twice my size.”  
  
“Not  _twice_. I’m like two inches taller than you.”  
  
“But you’re all broad-shouldered and shit too. I’m still skinny as fuck.”  
  
Luke looks up at him, bright blue eyes going soft. “I think you’re perfect.”  
  
Michael rolls his eyes a little. “Thanks, but that’s not what I meant. Just like … things have changed a lot.”  
  
“Back in my day,” Luke jokes, in an old man’s voice.  
  
“You’re still an idiot,” Michael says, with a laugh. “That hasn’t changed.”  
  
Luke lays his head back on Michael’s chest and exhales slowly, happily. Michael wants to drown in it. He doesn’t need parties and alcohol and people blowing up Instagram to prove they met someone famous. This is Michael’s happy place. In his house, alone with Luke.  
  
“Remember when you told me you wanted to be in a band?” Luke asks softly.  
  
“Yeah. That was like my biggest secret. I didn’t wanna tell anyone ‘cause I thought they’d laugh at me.”  
  
“You told me.”  
  
“I knew you wouldn’t laugh.”  
  
“We’re in a band now. We know Jack and Alex. We’re playing stadiums this year.”  
  
“I know.” Michael lives in nearly constant fear of waking up and finding out it’s all been a dream. “We did it.”  
  
“Yeah, we did.”  
  
“If Calum was here he’d tease us for getting nostalgic.”  
  
Luke tilts his head up and presses a kiss to the corner of Michael’s mouth. “I’m happy he isn’t.”  
  
Michael kisses back, slow brushes of his lips against Luke’s that taste like home. Luke’s tongue flicks against Michael’s bottom lip and he parts them to let Luke in. Michael forgets how to breathe sometimes when Luke kisses him. He cups Luke’s cheek in his hand, and Luke’s face turns into it for a moment and then he tugs at Michael, pulling so they slide down, awkward but not at the same time, onto the couch cushions below them. Michael ends up between Luke’s legs, body flush on top of him, so he can grind slowly down into Luke while their lips move together.  
  
“Mikey,” Luke murmurs, dragging his teeth gently over Michael’s bottom lip and then kissing it. Michael doesn’t respond because it isn’t necessary. Everything he needs to say has already been said when Luke says his nickname like that.  
  
Michael kisses him harder instead, trying to pour into it all the things he’s never been confident enough to say out loud, but that Luke still deserves to hear.  
  
“So there  _is_  sex allowed in the man cave,” Luke clarifies, when he pulls back to gasp for breath.  
  
“Fine. But only for you.”  
  
Luke raises an eyebrow and smacks Michael’s shoulder gently. “Is there sex with someone who isn’t me happening in  _other_  rooms in this house?”  
  
“Not with me, there isn’t.”  
  
“Ew,” Luke says, wrinkling his nose, and Michael frowns for a moment and then gets it.  
  
“Ew!” he repeats. “So not what I need to be thinking about right now!”  
  
Luke laughs. “You’re the one who said it!”  
  
“Yeah, but I wasn’t thinking about my parents until you did!”  
  
“Sorry.” Luke grins apologetically. He pulls Michael back down and nips at his bottom lip again. Playful and sexy and sweet. “Back to us.”  
  
“Like I can even keep it up after that,” Michael grumbles.  
  
Luke pushes his thigh up into Michael’s crotch and moves it, rubbing slowly, and reaches down to palm Michael’s ass, pushing his hips down. Pressure and friction collide, and Michael makes himself a liar and moans, dropping his head down against Luke’s neck.  
  
“Doesn’t seem like it’s gonna be a problem,” Luke murmurs, voice low and quiet, right into Michael’s ear.  
  
Michael shivers. “Don’t stop.”  
  
“Doin’ what you’re doin’,” Luke sings quietly, and Michael moans again, in annoyance this time.  
  
“Why are you so determined to kill the mood?”  
  
Luke giggles. “Sorry. Not good at being sexy.”  
  
“Yes you are,” Michael argues, and then shuts up when Luke slides his hand down the back of Michael’s black jeans and pushes his fingers between the cheeks of Michael’s ass, finding the hole and pressing on it. “Fuck, Luke.”  
  
“Or should we fuck Michael?” Luke asks, the tip of his finger teasing Michael’s hole, a lilt to his voice that suggests he’s only half joking.  
  
Michael mouths at Luke’s neck. “Whatever. I don’t care. Whatever you want.”  
  
“It is your man cave,” Luke points out, but keeps teasing Michael and rubbing his thigh against Michael’s cock, fully hard and still torturously trapped behind the zipper of his jeans, so Michael ignores him.  
  
“Just, fuck. Anything.”  
  
Luke squeezes his free hand around the back of Michael’s neck and nudges his head up, pulling him into a bruising kiss. “I like you desperate.”  
  
“Well you got me desperate, so do something about it.”  
  
“Off,” Luke says, tugging at the back of Michael’s shirt.  
  
It feels like climbing a mountain but Michael pushes himself up so he’s sitting, straddled over Luke’s hips, and tugs his shirt off. He tosses it to the floor, as Luke props himself up on one elbow and reaches out with his other hands, pops the fly open on Michael’s jeans and slips his hand inside, curling his fingers around Michael’s cock and stroking. Sparks pin-ball through Michael, even from just Luke’s hand, and he stares down with his mouth open at Luke’s messy hair and Luke’s shiny lips. He looks like a filthy angel already and he’s still fully clothed.  
  
“You too,” Michael manages to grit out, pushing at Luke’s shirt.  
  
Luke ignores him in favor of twisting his wrist slowly around the head of Michael’s cock, so Michael grinds his ass down against the erection he can feel beneath it as some kind of half-hearted revenge. Luke’s eyes flutter closed and his lip-ring disappears between his teeth, a nervous habit he’s picked up since acquiring the piercing that Michael finds hotter than he should.  
  
“Hey.” Michael leans down, propping himself up on his hands and kissing Luke’s forehead. “C’mon. I wanna see your tan-lines.”  
  
Luke smiles a little. “My ass is so white.”  
  
“So’s mine. Let’s compare.”  
  
“Epic dirty talk,” Luke jokes, but he listens this time. He tries to sit up too, but can’t with Michael pinning him down, so Michael climbs off him. They strip in silence, turned away from each other, and Michael’s just tugging off his last sock when he feels Luke’s hands on his hips from behind; Luke’s lips on the second or third notch of his spine.  
  
“Hey,” Michael says, turning around and smiling up at Luke.  
  
Luke smiles back and then pulls Michael into a slow, thorough kiss. “I did miss you,” Luke whispers, like a secret.  
  
“I missed you too,” Michael whispers back. He steps in closer; Luke’s bare skin is warm against his own. Michael doesn’t even really want to think about how much he missed Luke, because it really was only a few days so it’s stupid. Luke has just been Michael’s whole world for such a long time that it’s hard to be away from him – it’s hard to see pictures of him with people who aren’t Michael. Cal and Ash, Michael is fine with. They’re a family anyway, the four of them. It’s when he sees Luke with anyone else, his friends and random pretty girls in bikinis that Luke doesn’t even know but is plastered up against regardless because they’re all drunk. Michael knows Luke loves him. It’s just that every time he smiles at someone else is a time he isn’t smiling at Michael.  
  
“Do you have stuff in here?” Luke asks, reaching between them to wrap long, thin fingers back around Michael’s erection and stroking slowly.  
  
Michael sighs, Luke’s touch sending sparks through his veins, and forgets to answer for a minute. “No,” he replies eventually, belatedly. “I’ll … uh. Be right back.”  
  
“I’ll be here,” Luke tells him, kissing his cheek like  _goodbye_  even though Michael will only be gone for a minute. It’s cute, and it makes Michael smile.  
  
He stumbles to his room and back as quickly as he can, hoping this won’t be the moment his mum realizes she forgot something and decides to pop back in and wishing there were locks on the doors in his house when he closes the one behind him. He finds Luke sitting on the black thingy – an Ottoman, Karen called it, and Michael didn’t question it – leaned back a little, propped up on one hand, his other hand wrapped around his own cock, petting himself lightly while he chews at his lip ring. Michael’s heart nearly stops.  
  
“Fuck,” he mutters. Luke notices him and raises an eyebrow suggestively, nodding Michael over, and Michael nearly trips over his own feet in his haste to get there.  
  
Luke cups his hands around Michael’s waist when Michael stops in front of him, leaning forward and kissing Michael’s hip bones. He takes the lube and condom from Michael’s hand wordlessly, dragging his tongue over Michael’s abdomen – level with his head because he’s still sitting. Michael tangles his fingers in Luke’s hair, softer than usual because it isn’t caked in hairspray at the moment. He likes it like this. Luke should do the messy look more often. Luke tortures him with teasing presses of his lips until he  _finally_  finds Michael’s cock, sliding his lips over it and swirling his tongue with his eyes closed like he’s enjoying it as much as Michael is. Michael swears again under his breath, fighting not to rock forward into Luke’s warm, wet mouth, and then swears again louder when Luke reaches around and slips lube-tacky fingers between Michael’s ass cheeks, pressing just the tip of one inside him.  
  
“Luke,” Michael says shakily, his knees already quivering with the effort to remain standing. Luke pushes his finger in the rest of the way and moves it, bending just a little to drag along the walls of Michael’s insides, while his tongue laves along Michael’s rock-hard cock and it’s so  _fucking_ good already and they’ve barely started.  
  
Luke makes a noise, muffled around his mouthful that sends pleasant vibrations into Michael’s skin. He looks down, frowning because Luke is giving him a look that Michael doesn’t understand – until Luke moves Michael’s hips a little with his free hand and Michael  _gets it_  and nearly passes out. He rocks forward into Luke’s mouth, gently, and back onto Luke’s hand where Luke’s slipped another two fingers in while Michael was distracted by his tongue. Michael has to stop playing with Luke’s hair in favor of bracing his hands on Luke’s shoulders to keep himself upright. Pleasure flies through him, overwhelming and not enough at the same time, as he fucks himself into Luke’s mouth.  
  
Luke pushes Michael back after a while, gasping raggedly and leaning his forehead against Michael’s hip.  
  
“Baby,” Michael whispers, reverently because Luke is so fucking good to him, his own breathing harsh and uneven, petting his fingers down the side of Luke’s flushed face.  
  
“Gotta – can I fuck you now? Please?” Luke rasps – unnecessarily, because they both knew that’s where this was going.  
  
“Yeah, fuck yes,” Michael answers, so turned on he can’t see properly.  
  
Luke pulls him down for a messy, uncoordinated kiss, their lips not breaking while he flips them, getting Michael on his back again and crawling on top. He fumbles with the lube and the condom while he swirls his tongue possessively against Michael’s, and then he’s pushing inside with no warning and Michael gasps into Luke’s mouth, pleasure and pain colliding, leaving him weak and arching up into Luke, instantly desperate for more.  
  
“Don’t go slow,” Michael begs, not caring if he sounds stupid. He doesn’t want it that way this time.  
  
Luke gives him exactly what he asks for, sliding in all the way, letting Michael adjust and breathe for just a moment before he’s pulling out and snapping his hips back, breaking Michael apart with thrusts and hard kisses.  
  
“Anybody hit on you at the party?” Michael asks as they move together – stuck halfway between what he hopes the answer is.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“Ignored them. Thought about being back here with you instead, doing this,” Luke answers, crashing into the fireworks spot inside Michael to emphasise his point.  
  
Michael moans and wraps his arms around Luke’s neck. “Fuck. Harder.”  
  
Luke picks up the already bruising pace, his hips snapping into Michael’s ass, the sound of skin hitting skin loud and obscene in the quiet room. “I wish I could tell them,” Luke says, his voice a low growl, right in Michael’s ear. “Wish I could see the looks on their faces, when I said, no thanks, I’d rather go home and fuck my gorgeous boyfriend until we can’t walk.”  
  
“Fuck, babe,  _please_.” Michael wraps his legs around Luke’s and rocks up into him, Luke’s words turning him on more than anything because  _fuck_  it’s hot to imagine Luke saying that to someone, being that reckless with their secret.  
  
“Rather climb on top of him, let him slide that big cock into me, ride him ‘till he comes inside me,” Luke continues in a husky voice, knowing exactly what he’s doing to Michael. “Let him lick it out after, if he wants. Kiss him before he swallows it all, taste what we did on our tongues.”  
  
Michael can’t answer this time. He just moans and closes his eyes and drowns in how good it all feels.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Luke tells him, and it isn’t a request. “Make yourself come. I wanna see it.”  
  
Michael nods and doesn’t argue – couldn’t even if he wanted to. He lets go of Luke with one hand and wraps it around his cock, squeezing and stroking quickly, while Luke finds his prostate again and again and doesn’t let up. “Gonna,” he stutters.  
  
“Go on,” Luke urges, sinking his teeth gently into Michael’s shoulder, enough to hurt just a little, enough to toss Michael over the edge.  
  
He grunts and spills over his own fist, falling into warm, delicious aftershocks, and weakly paws at Luke, telling him not to stop. Luke doesn’t; he thrusts into Michael roughly, his face buried in Michael’s neck, the most beautiful, broken noises spilling from his lips as he shivers on top of Michael and then slows down, shallow rocks of his hips that work them both through the tremors. Finally he stills, and laughs a little, sounding exhausted and happy.  
  
“Mikey,” he whispers again, saying it all.  
  
Michael smiles blearily and holds him tight, turning his face into Luke’s to kiss the spot beside his eye.  
  
“My legs are cramping,” Luke comments causally after a moment.  
  
“Sorry.” Michael lets go of him – not realizing until just then how tight he was holding on.  
  
Luke pushes himself off Michael, pulling out of him gently, and then drags Michael to his feet and leads him to Michael’s bedroom. Michael feels feverish, his limbs weak and his brain not quite at full battery life, and he lets Luke take charge. Luke tidies them both with a warm washcloth, wiping slowly, intimately, at the insides of Michael’s thighs, and Michael just closes his eyes and breathes. Then Luke shuts the lights off and helps Michael into his bed – crawls in after him and tugs the duvet over them both and wraps Michael’s smaller body up in his arms. Michael snuggles into him, his head tucked under Luke’s chin.  
  
“It’s funny,” Luke says softly, his fingers trailing absently up and down Michael’s spine. “We’ve been so many places. And we haven’t been back here for a good stretch in so long, but this bed still feels as much like home to me as my own does.”  
  
“Yeah?” Michael asks, unable to keep yet another dumb smile off his face. Luke does that to him.  
  
“It’s funny how, like, no matter where we go, we always seem to end up back here. We had a lot of firsts under these covers.”  
  
“We did.” Michael nuzzles into Luke’s neck.  
  
“Remember the first time we kissed?”  
  
“Of course I do.”  
  
“Is it stupid that I think about that kiss all the time?”  
  
Michael grins even more. “No. It’s sweet.”  
  
“Not particularly punk rock, though,” Luke muses.  
  
Michael laughs. “Not really. But I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
“Okay. I trust you.” He brushes his fingers under Michael’s chin and tilts his head up to slide their lips together. “Wanna take a nap and then go again?”  
  
“Lookin’ to make up for lost time?” Michael asks, teasing him, but also not. He’s game if Luke is. Always.  
  
“I told you I missed you.” Luke smiles down at him, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
“Okay.” Michael kisses him again and then relaxes into Luke’s chest, letting Luke cuddle him. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](http://paper-storm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
